


Many Ways Under

by Sparcina



Series: Transcending Works (Erotic RPFs) [5]
Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because Tom is shy, Bottom Tom, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, In Public, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining Robert, Rough Sex, Sex under a desk, Slight Verbal Humiliation, slight dub con, top robert, very dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/pseuds/Sparcina
Summary: If Loki is a tempting sight, Tom is temptation itself.Or how Robert ends up blowing Tom under his desk during an interview, and hot sex ensues (because if Tony is convincing, Robert is conviction itself).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [this interview](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cn6Ws4oK1jg) and Crimson Peak.  
> No disrespect intended: this is a work of fiction.

Robert bit his fist. It was either pain, or dragging Tom by the cuff of his neck to an empty room and have his way with him.

His nights were getting shorter and shorter. His own hand on his cock didn’t bring the anticipated relief anymore; nor did the fantasy of breaching Tom’s ass with his thumb and ordering him to fuck himself on it. The desire to mark Tom, to claim him, had started to seep into his daylight hours.

He pushed himself from the wall and let his fist drop to his side. Tom waved at him and said something, but Robert was too captivated by the way those narrow hips rolled to understand the words. He had to do something about it. And soon.

But really, it was all Tom’s fault. The way he walked, sashaying his hips like he wanted to draw the public’s eyes to that firm ass perpetually enhanced by tight pants, tight pants that also highlighted the bulge of his cock... Seriously, the man had taken dance lessons and clearly knew how to move, but there were fucking limits. And then there was the way he smiled, ever so gently. The way his eyes darkened sometimes, when he was lost in thought. Robert could only imagine how those eyes would fill with tears, of both pain and pleasure, as Tom pushed himself on his cock and begged for release…

And oh, the way he _looked_ at him. Especially when he was in complete Loki regalia, like he wanted to squash him under his boot and have _him_ beg instead…

“Are you ready, Robert?”

Robert bit back a snarl and patted down his jacket, feeling for something to hold on to while he pictured Tom’s balls between his fingers. Tom was already smiling at the cameras, confidence etched on his delicately chiseled cheekbones, seduction laid on those red, supple lips, that Robert wanted to devour until they bled and never let go, for fear that someone else might claim them.

 _Mine_ , he thought, blood rushing into his temples.

“I’m coming!”

 

*

Two weeks later, Robert was sleep-deprived and more irritable than ever. Many of his colleagues didn’t understand why such a happy camper would snap at everybody all of a sudden, but no questions were asked. Even Tom treated Robert like nothing had changed.

It was pure luck that had Robert stalk down the corridor leading to the changing room when he met Tom.

“Hey!” 

"Hey yourself."

Robert wanted to hug him. He also wanted to push him to his knees and demand a blow job. Torn between two opposite desires, not knowing what to do with himself, he let Tom talk. The British had such a beautiful voice.

“I’m being interviewed for the next movie in fifteen minutes. They asked if some of the cast were available. Would you like to sit in? It will be in my room, nothing terribly straining.”

Robert stared at him for a moment, a plan already forming in his head. He liked that plan a great deal.

“Has the interviewer already arrived?” he asked casually.

Tom shook his head. “I’m going to greet him.”

“Perfect. I will wait in your room, then.”

And that’s exactly what Robert did. Except that he ignored the chairs in favor of the writing desk, under which he squatted to conceal himself. It was a huge desk, which Tom used to store the scripts and write poetry... and probably a list of other things he was now curious about. Whatever it was that desk was really for, it was the perfect size.

Robert groaned as he arranged himself. Being on his knees was not the most comfortable position (especially on this floor), but he would bear it if it meant he could make Tom feel even a little bit of that desire he could no longer contain.

Tom opened the door for his guest and flicked the light open. Robert heard abrusque intake of breath. Was Tom disappointed not to see him?

“I’m afraid my colleague couldn’t come.”

Robert tried to shrink even further as Tom came behind the desk and sat down in one graceful motion. For one fearful moment, he thought one foot had brushed his hand, but Tom didn’t seem to notice anything and went on talking, answering inane questions.

Robert didn’t listen to them. He knew all the questions that would be asked, and more importantly, he had Tom’s groin within easy reach. If he extended his hand, he could unzip his trousers and take hold of his cock, stroke him slowly, sensuously, while Tom tried not to make a noise, and answered more inane questions…

But he had a better idea.

The moment his mouth touched the head of his cock, Tom’s whole body went taut. Robert closed his lips around it, sucking on the sensitive flesh. His own cock twitched in his pants at the sound of a muffled cry. Tom, ever so polite, stammered an apology and asked the interviewer to please repeat his last question.

He didn’t try to get away; good. But he could still talk, still charm his interlocutor, just like he charmed everybody, and Robert couldn’t have that. He would reduce Tom to a withering mess, would gain control over his body and render him speechless, witless with need.

His own cock throbbed, urging him to take what was so close to him, but he forced himself to welcome Tom’s cock in his mouth, to savor the salty taste of him, the texture of his glans. He wanted this to last, plus, he enjoyed way too much how Tom was starting to trail off every couple of seconds. He couldn’t see him blush, but he could feel him.

He dragged his teeth over the base of his length, swallowing around the root. Tom’s hips jerked forwards. Robert gagged as he inadvertently hit his head on the desk. Tom spoke louder to cover the noise, as if they were in this together.

Robert relaxed the muscles of his throat. There. He could do this. Head bobbing up and down Tom’s cock, he learned how to make his breath hitch, how to force his knees apart, how to cause a sudden, violent tremor up his spine. He had saliva dripping down his chin in his enthusiasm, but he didn’t care. Tom’s voice kept getting hoarser above him, and the interviewer sounded like he was wrapping up the session.

*

No sooner had the interviewer departed than Tom scooted back. Robert got to his feet, a little unsteady. His joints ached, his jaw hurt, but a wicked smile tugged at his lips. 

Tom blinked twice, confused. " _Robert_? Is that you?"

Robert lunched forwards and grabbed a bony wrist, snarling. Had Tom really not known who it was under that desk, sucking him off? Was he so used to be serviced that he _expected_ people to just hide under his desk and blow him?

It was only then that he noticed the other’s clothes. Loki’s clothes. He felt hot all over.

“Robert?” Tom had a panicked look to his face, but there was no denying his arousal, obvious in both his darkened eyes and his hard cock.

“Did you like it, Tom?” Robert hauled him to his feet. The other let out a pained noise and tried to free himself, but Robert was stronger, and they both knew it. “Did you like me on my knees, sucking you off while you talked to the press? _Did you_?”

“R-Robert, I…”

He could see Tom’s Adam apple jumping in his throat as he gulped. His eyes sought the door; Robert moved to stand in front of it.

“Nobody will come. It’s only me and you.” He backed Tom to the desk until the other lost his balance. Tom yelped as Robert made him sit down. Sheets of papers swirled around them in a mixed rain of script and poetry.

“Spread your legs.”

“No.”

His eyes said yes. Robert growled and grabbed his knees, parting them with a show of strength that had Tom squirm and snarl. He was gorgeous when he fought back. His lean back arched as Robert’s calloused hands dug into the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs, massaging them, hurting them, pressing them further apart.

“We can’t do that,” Tom said in a rush. He averted his gaze, a hand in front of his mouth as if to keep the words from slipping, or maybe some other noise to give away what he really felt. Robert just stared at him, drinking in the sight of his arousal. Tom may be a good actor, but right now, he was ridiculously easy to read. He licked his lips, nervousness palatable. Robert grinned.

“D-Don’t look at me like that, Ro…”

“Like what?” Robert snapped. “Like I want to fist your hole until you come all over yourself like the fucking tease that you are? Don’t try to deny it: you know as much as I do how to make people fawn over you, and you did that, and much more. _To me._ ”

“I d-didn’t…”

Robert did quick work of Tom's pants. Deny died on those sinful lips as he pressed a thumb to his hole. Tom's moan turned into a hiss, that might or might not have been his name. Robert placed a trail of soft kisses on one thigh, than the other, before biting down hard near Tom’s groin.

“R-Robert!” Definitively his name, this time. Robert didn’t let him recover from the pain and went for the kiss, pushing a finger in.

“It’s a wonder you’re still a virgin.” His voice was thick. Stifling the urge to forego all preparations, he curled his finger, seeking that sensitive bundle of nerves. Tom’s knees jerked. The little moans he couldn’t quite hold back guided Robert in his search. He pressed his lips to a pale thigh, biting down in victory, again, as Tom cried out his name. "I want to take you all the time,” he went on, pumping his finger in and out, dragging it over that sweet spot. Tom whined in a wordless litany. “I want to take you on that favorite chair of yours, want to take you while you’re bent over that desk, want to fucking _ravish_ you on the floor with my hand on your face, over your mouth so you can’t breathe. I’d love to make you so helpless it felt like rape.”

 _And I would make sure you enjoy it_ , he thought hungrily. He added a second finger, scissoring Tom open. The teaser, the trickster, was crying above him. The way he tried to fuck himself on his finger, a little awkwardly, the way his cock leaked against Robert’s cheek, reassured him as to what, exactly, was causing the tears. After all, he wasn't into rape, only the fantasy of it, if both parties were willing. 

“I want to take you all the fucking time,” he crooned further, speeding up the rhythm. The tight muscles of Tom’s ass pushed back against the tight fit of two fingers. “I bet everybody else in the crew does. Everybody in the street.” Three fingers. Tom shouted a protest that shot straight to his groin. Robert didn’t listen, because he couldn’t go back at this point, and because whatever noises left Tom’s pretty mouth, his undulating hips invited further fornication. “You’re a hole to fill, Tom. _My_ sweet little slut to please.”

“P-please… Please, Robert, p-please…”

God, he hadn’t believed he could get harder, but hearing Tom beg filled the rest of his brain with lust. He wanted, wanted, wanted, and he was so far gone in that ocean of want he was hardly aware of his surroundings anymore.

“Please what, Tom?”

“I w-will… You…”

Robert’s lips twitched. His hand was starting to fatigue, but he would be damned if he didn’t finish what he’d started. “You feel my finger? Feel my thumb?” _So desirable._  “Feel it, how I stretch you open for me? How well I prepare you for my cock? Is that how you want to come, with my cock in you, marking you like no one else had done before? You’re so shy in public, Tom, but I’m sure…” he slurred the last word, “that you’ve been waiting a long time for a man to take you. For me.” He stopped, then curled those three fingers and sank deep into Tom’s ass, relishing the sharp cries he got in return. He wanted his tears on his tongue, to compare with the moisture gathering on his glans. “You need me. My cock.” His voice was so rough he didn’t recognize it. “Say it.”

Tom’s chest was glistening with sweat. He had his lips parted, breathless, and Robert wished he could sheath his cock in there, and still fill his ass. Choices, choices.

“Say it, Tom.”

Tom trembled so sweetly. “I-I w-want it…”

“You _need_ it,” Robert corrected. “You, a god, need my cock.”

“I n-need ah!” The other tried to cup his chin, but Robert sucked on a long finger instead. Tom’s ass clenched around him. “God! Yes, yes, I need your c-cock, R-Robert, I…”

Shame spread on Tom’s cheeks, reddening the pale skin stretched tight on alabaster cheekbones. Not in a position to kiss them, Robert settled for a knee, lapping at it like a cat starved of milk. God, he loved every inch of that body. He wouldn’t tire of it, not in a million years.  

It would be his. Was his, already. Tom had better remember this.

Robert didn’t let him time to think and flipped him over. He had wanted Tom bent over a desk, any desk, for longer than he cared to remember, and now that he had him in the exact position of his fantasy, ass high and knees trembling, he feared he wouldn’t last more than a few seconds. He squatted, took hold of Tom’s wrists, and pressed his lips to his hole, sinking his tongue in, once, twice. Tom shouted. One of his knees hit the desk.

Robert just tongued him harder.

“No, no, yes, f-fuck, please, I w-won’t, can’t, Robert! God, what are you doing to me, please!”

Robert took pity on him and stood up, freeing his cock and lining the bulging head with his ass. “You’ll take my cock now. You want it. Say you want it, Loki,” he growled. Loki was Tom, and Tom was Loki; right now, it was that simple.

“Yes!” Tom’s fists clenched and unclenched on the table. He shook his head, as if to clear his mind, but Robert’s hold on him extended to every single part of him, body and mind. Who was the god now? “Yes, yes, I want you!”

“Indeed.” Robert chuckled. “You’ll take my cock, Tom, and you will love everything.” He inched his way in. He wanted to push, hard, but if he hurt Tom too much now, he couldn’t demand that he ride him later on. He didn’t want to let him go back to his room while he could still walk straight.

It felt like an eternity before he was completely sheathed. By then, Tom had pressed his chest to the desk, head turned on one side, and his fingers dug into the wood. He looked completely undone, and Robert splayed his hands over his hips, simultaneously bruising and caressing them. Whatever he felt, whatever twisted his chest and pushed his heart to the bursting point, he couldn’t name.

Whatever it was, it didn’t matter; he hadn’t felt so thrilled in years, and just by the way Tom presented his ass to him, he wasn’t the only one having a very, very good time.

He pulled back and pushed back him, hard. Tom tried to meet his thrust, and after a couple of failed attempts, he succeeded in showing Robert just how much he, too, sought their mutual pleasure.

Robert licked his way up his spine, smiling as shivers tore through Tom. “You wish I was bigger, hmm?” In, out, hard, hard. He knew he was not small, not small at all, but shaming Tom was as much a part of fucking him as using his hole was. “Don’t you worry, sweetheart. I’ll give you everything you need, and some more.”

He slid a finger alongside his cock, stretching the used hole to the tearing point. He had enough experience to tell when it was too much, and while Tom sounded like it was, Robert knew he still hadn’t stepped over that line.

Tom screamed himself hoarse as Robert continued to fill him, fucking him with both cock and finger.

“Such a tease,” he breathed against his neck, brushing his throat with a shiny thumb. “Taste yourself.”

Tom complied, moaning around Robert’s digit. One of his feet slip; if Robert hadn’t held him so intimately against the desk, he would have fallen to his knees.

“Good boy,” he murmured. Good god, he thought. Mine. “Now come for me.”

Tom, Loki, both of them screamed his name, screamed the name of god, and begged, again, with words that made no sense. And Robert didn’t stop for one instant, thrusting into that tight, hot hole mercilessly until Tom clenched hard around him and spilled all over his precious desk.

Robert followed suit, filling Tom up with his seed. His vision went out in a white blur, one star exploding into the dark night of the room. Leaning against Tom, he dipped one hand into his come and spread it on the desk. It would have been nice of him to step away and let Tom recover, but he wanted his own load to remain deep inside him. A present to be cherished. A remembrance.  

The semen eventually dried at his fingertips. Robert cupped Tom’s chin and placed a light kiss on his lips. The tears tasted every bit as sweet as he’d expected.

“Robert…” Tom’s eyelids were heavy.

 _That is poetry_ , Robert thought fiercely, enveloping Tom with his body. _You, darling, are_ _the best script ever written._

**Author's Note:**

> I might be ashamed (just a little bit) to have written this. And then not.  
> *Blushing guiltily*


End file.
